Sometimes We Just Need Each Other
by drdavidfan
Summary: With the end of the show near and Leo's return, I got to thinking of when he died. What if D&G were more than just friends? If only to get through the pain. Leo/Greenlee, David/Anna; Reviews encourage updates ;
1. Chapter 1

Set in early 2003, after Leo and Leora's death.

Chapter 1

"Mrs. Du Pres, did you hear me?" The tall woman said from next to her.

"I heard you, but you're wrong. My husband has been dead for months." Greenlee told her, her mind racing a mile a minute at the news.

"I ran the test three times, you are indeed pregnant." The woman, a physician at PVH confirmed.

"Unless I'm ready to pop this kid out, because I got pregnant before he died, it's not possible." Greenlee denied the possibility as her mind flooded with more thoughts.

"I know that you weren't expecting this, but I assure you the test is correct." The woman said, handing the chart to a nurse. "You can get dressed and you can make an appointment for a later time. We can discuss your options then." She said as she walked out of the exam room they were occupying.

"It's not possible. It can't be." She said aloud, but to herself. She knew it was possible, but she didn't want to believe it. It was an accident, in a moment of weakness. It wasn't anything they had planned and it wasn't anything they planned to do again. She had lost her husband and he had lost his daughter. But he was married, they were practically family, and it made her sick to think that they could be reminded of their mistake for the rest of their lives.

"_David, you know I know what you're going through. We both lost Leo. And now we both lost Leora. We'll get through this. You and Anna will get through this."_

"_Forget Anna, she kept me from saving Leora."_

"_David you need each other. Go home."_

"_I can't, I can't bring myself to go in there. Her things are there. Anna is there. I can't go."_

"_Well you can't stay here."_

"_Leo is here, he's the only one who understands."_

"_If you won't go home, come with me. We'll talk." Greenlee said, holding her hand out to pull him up from the rock he was sitting on._

"I never should have offered to take him with me." She thought out loud again, going back to that night. After she drove them to the loft.

"_Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" She directed him when they walked in the door. She was doing for him what he had done for her just a few short months ago. He grounded her and now it was her turn to ground him. He didn't speak. He just sat there. She walked back over, and sat next to him on the couch. "David, you need to rest."_

"_No what I need is someone who understands. Anna blames me, but she's the one who kept me from her. Who kept me from saving my little girl."_

"_David this was no one's fault. It was senseless, the same way Leo was taken from us. It never should have happened, but it did." She said as she put her hand on the side of his face, looking into his eyes._

"_I don't know how I'm going to do this without her. She was my life." He half said and half cried. She hadn't ever seen him cry. He was strong for her when Leo died, but now he was a mess. _

"_You're going to pick yourself up, because if you don't you'll be failing Leora. She needs you to keep going."_

"_What's the point? Anna hates me. My daughter is dead. I have nothing."_

"_You have me. David I love you. I loved Leora. It's hard without Leo, but I keep going because I know its what he wants for me. It's why he took down Vanessa, so that I could live."_

"_You're so beautiful Greenlee. You have your whole life ahead of you. Me I have nothing."_

"_I need you David. I've been so alone since Leo's been gone. We'll continue to help each other." Their eyes were locked. Both of theirs big, brown, brown and seemingly empty to each other. David knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded and that this wasn't something he should do, but at the moment he felt it was the only thing that would help him feel. She understood his pain, she'd been there and he'd helped her. It only made sense that she could help him now. He took his hand and put it on the side of her face, like hers was on his. They studied each other for a few seconds, each knowing what the other was thinking and lost in the fact that Leora was gone, Leo was gone and they were the only two in world._

_He moved in and she met him. Their lips touching lightly, getting a feel for one another. They each had a second thought. One that told them to stop. This wasn't the answer, but they felt needed. Safe even. Like for once the world wasn't ending. He laid her back against the couch, her head on the arm. He leaned back, looking at her. He didn't love her like that. He loved Anna. He blamed her and she blamed him. Greenlee didn't judge him. Didn't blame him. "Don't stop David." Any reservations he had were gone. He lowered himself down and kissed her again. This time with more force and it seemed they couldn't get enough of each other. That the other was keeping them alive._

Her heart sank as she relived that moment. They hadn't really regretted it the next morning, but they agreed that it would stay between the two of them. That they'd forget that it happened. And she had. So much so that when Dr. Townsend told her she was pregnant she had believed it wasn't possible. Why did this happen to her? How would she tell David? Would she tell David? No one had to know. She had a lot to think about in the next few days. She took a deep breath and then she got up off the table and picked up her clothes. She'd figure this out. And only she had a say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the first day of what would be a long work week. It was also the first after the news she was given just the other day. She sat at her desk, trying not to lose the toast she had managed to eat before she left the loft. She was already running late because of the two hours she spent in the bathroom, tightly gripping the toilet. She tried as hard as she could to stop reliving the night that started this, but this child made sure to make its presence known. The only thing that could make this morning worse was to have Kendall and Simone hassle her for being late.

"Nice of you to show up today Greenlee. Or did you forget about the product launch next week?" Simone said from behind her.

"Simone, it would be nice if you could just keep your yap shut for two seconds." Greenlee bit out, already annoyed with her coworker and who used to be her best friend.

"Excuse me. I'm the one who has been here for three days straight, while you were off god knows where." Simone let her know just how angry she was.

"That's enough fighting. We need to pull together now, so that this launch doesn't end up a failure." Kendall said as she joined the women in the main office. When she turned around and took a look at Greenlee she couldn't help but say something. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I bet it was a late night with her secret admirer." Simone added.

Greenlee wanted to shut them both up and tell them why. They might actually have a little sympathy for her, but she thought about it. As long as they thought she was partying with Juan Pablo, her secret was safe. "Yes Simone, if you must know, Juan Pablo and I had dinner and drinks last night." Greenlee said touching her head as if she was hung over, not nauseous from morning sickness.

"A few too many drinks, it looks like." Someone said of Greenlee's tossed hair and lack of make-up.

"Well let's just focus on this launch. We can discuss details of Greenlee's sex life afterwards." Kendall demanded as she went through the file she was holding. How was she going to do this for weeks? She had to make a decision, a plan on how she was going to handle all of this, and the sooner the better.

Anna used her key to unlock the front door and pushed it open. She walked inside and headed straight for the bedroom closet, as she had planned on getting a few things and taking them with her. David came walking out of the doorway as she was set to go through it. "Oh David. I didn't think you'd be here. I called the clinic and they said you were working today." She justified her surprise.

"I went in yesterday and it was too much. So I didn't go in as you can see. Are you still staying at the Valley Inn?" He asked, hoping against hope that she had decided to come back home.

"Yes. I just came to get a few more things." She said, eyeing up a path around him.

"I realize that I haven't been there. I've been distancing myself. Do you still blame me?"

She was silent, unsure of whether to answer him or not. She wasn't even sure if she had an answer. "Do you still blame me?" She returned.

"I don't know. I've tried not to think about the whole thing. The blame and how it happened part at least. I'm still kind of numb."

She nodded, tearing up a little at her husbands' words. She was at the same place. "Yes. Me too." She half said half cried, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"I miss you." He said, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to see any hatred she had for him.

"I just don't know that I can come back here, with you, yet." She too looked away.

"I understand. I really want to get through this together Anna. I can't lose you too." He said taking a step, but not too close.

"I'm just going to get some things, and I'll be gone." She said moving past him, making sure not to touch him. Did she hate him that much? Or did she desperately want to be with him. Either way he was going to get her back, show her Leora's death made him stronger, a better man.

"I was headed out anyway. I'll go. Feel free to take your time." He said loudly back the hall, hoping she would answer him, but there was no answer, so he just walked out the door without another word.

She sat down on their bed, a few tears dropping. She had waited so long for him to come around, to realize that they need to go through this together, not apart. But had he waited too long? In her mind what she did had nothing to do with them, and everything to do with needing someone. Maybe this was the end of them. No matter how hard they tried, maybe this just wouldn't work. Or maybe he could surprise them both and they could get past this, together.

He drove around for a few minutes, not knowing where he was going or what he should be doing. He needed to talk to someone. He tried Greenlee's cell, but there was no answer. _She's probably working._ He thought. Without even thinking about it, he ended up where he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Without even thinking about it, he ended up where he always did. Miller's falls was where he often found himself when he needed to talk. Leo was here. He'd always listen.

"I know I haven't been by lately, well since that day, but I need you now. I'm in a mess with Anna. Let's say that I didn't handle Leora's death the best. I completely alienated her. I think she hates me. Can you tell me what to do? You always knew what to say in these situations. You could always patch things up with Greenlee. Why am I so terrible at this? Was I stupid to think I could make a marriage work or were we doomed from the beginning? If anything, Leora drove a wedge between us. I love her so much Leo. I can't lose her too, you know. First you, then our daughter. I might die too if I lose Anna after all of this. I know, I have Greenlee in my corner." He ranted to the sky, the water and plants. The mention of Greenlee brought back memories of that night. The way she touched him. He fought back the thoughts, feeling sick knowing that he was talking to his brother while thinking about his wife. "I'm so sorry Leo. It makes me sick to think of what I did. I feel like I disgraced your memory. I promised to take care of her, not to take advantage of her. Maybe that's why I haven't been here. The guilt keeping me away. I've probably disappointed you enough. I'm going to go. I'll figure this out and I'll try to make this up to you, if that's possible." He said, upset and getting up from the rock he had taken a seat on.

It was her lunch break in which she told Simone and Kendall she was taking an hour, if not more. She needed some time alone, some solitude and some advice. That led her to the place she visited often, where she last saw her husband. "Leo, I wish you were here, now more than ever. I'm so lost and so confused. And If you knew what I did, you'd want to kill me. But I need you to look past it and help me through this. It's not just me anymore Leo, I'm pregnant." She said, pausing, blinking a few tears away. "I don't know what to do. The doctor mentioned options, but I don't think I could give this baby up. We talked about this before, but it wasn't like this. You were here, with me. How do I tell him? For god sakes he just lost his daughter. It would be like I was replacing her or something. And he's trying to save his marriage, and this would blow that apart. Maybe it would be better for everyone if this didn't happen. I hate myself for even thinking that. This is why I need you to guide me in the right direction. I know that you're probably disgusted with us both and that's okay. We deserve that. But if you could just help us get this right. Maybe we could make this up to you." She said, wiping the tears that had been falling. Even though he couldn't talk back, she knew he was listening and that comforted her. She had heard a noise in the bushes, but assumed it was just the wind or an animal or something.

He had walked back the path he came in on and was surprised to see her sitting further down, on the other side of the path. "Greenlee. What are you doing here?" He asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words fell from his mouth. She was doing the same thing that he was. Talking to Leo.

"David." She said, surprised to find her brother in law standing behind her. She wiped her face again, this time trying to make her self presentable. _Had he heard her?_

"You've been crying? You okay?" He asked, concerned.

He hadn't questioned her, so he must not have heard her. "You needed Leo too?" She asked.

"Yes. He helps. Even though we can't hear him, it helps to know we can always talk to him."

"Yes, he's a good listener. David, did you feel…" She started, not sure of how to ask him.

"Guilty? It made me sick. I'm sorry for that." He apologized as he helped her off of the rock she was sitting on.

"It wasn't just you. It was a mistake, and Leo knows we'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to him."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I needed his help, with Anna. What did you need him for?"

Why did he have to ask? It wasn't really any of his business, but its exactly what she would have asked him, had she been the one to find him. She couldn't tell him yet. She still didn't know if she should at all. "Just a lot of stress at work, I needed to vent." It was true, to an extent.

"You can vent to me if you'd like." He said, putting his arm around her as they started walking.

"No that's okay. I think I've done enough for the day. What's up with you and Anna?" She asked as they started walking down from the falls.

"She came by to get some of her things. She doesn't know if she can come back. I just want her back Greenlee." He told her, practically pleading for her help.

"Maybe she just needs some more time. You weren't the best husband these last few weeks." Greenlee told him truthfully.

"And I need to tell her. I can't keep this from her. Even if it means she doesn't come back."

"Just tell me when you do, so I can be prepared for a confrontation. I'd like to know that it's coming."

"You won't need to. This doesn't have anything to do with you. You were just trying to help and I was the one walking away from my wife when I should have been there for her. You okay to drive?" He promised her. She shouldn't be in the middle of this. If he could have just been the man he needed to be, none of this would have happened.

"Yes, I'm fine. You look like hell, you should get some sleep. You and Anna are going to get through this. You love each other. That's a powerful thing." She said, smiling at him. She needed him to be happy. If he wasn't, who knows what would happen when he found out. Maybe she needed to tell him, they could sort this out together. _No._ She thought. She'd go to her appointment, get more information. Maybe then this would be easier.

"Look who's talking. Not that I'm trying to be mean, but you could use a nap yourself."

"Don't have time. I'm due back at Fusion in a few minutes."

"You need rest. You need to take care of yourself. I can't have anything happen to you too. Call and tell them you're taking the afternoon off." He told her, concerned, as she got in her car.

He was right, it's exactly what she needed, and what she wanted to do, but work would distract her. That's what she needed most right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She had been dreading this appointment, but it would also help her make all of this easier, or at least she thought it should.

Dr. Townsend came in and took a seat. "We're just going to do an exam and make sure everything is progressing normally and we'll determine how far along you are. Is that okay?"

Greenlee nodded. "Yes."

The doctor started the exam and she engaged Greenlee in conversation. Probably not one that she wanted or chosen, but it was probably good that they discussed it. "You told me that your husband died a few months ago?"

"Yes in November. He fell off of Miller's falls with his mother. I'm sure you heard of it on the news." Greenlee said, no longer welling tears when she thought about how it happened.

"I know you also told me that you thought this was impossible, that you couldn't be pregnant. I know that this is hard for you to discuss but you do know this is real, correct?" She asked, making sure Greenlee wasn't still in denial.

"To tell you the truth, I think we both blocked it out. It was something we did and regretted the next day."

"So you know who the father is?"

"Yes. He's the only man I've been with since my husband died."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't told him yet. It's complicated. I haven't even decided what I'm going to do."

"It's always complicated."

"I'm sure it is. But this, I won't use names because he's a doctor, you'd probably even know him." Greenlee admitted.

"Are you sure he can't help you with this?"

"He has his own problems to worry about. He's trying to save his marriage." She stopped talking, realizing she was saying too much. It didn't matter about any of that. This was all on her.

"I always advocate both parties knowing, but it doesn't mean its right in every situation. Alright, everything seems good and you seem healthy. After we get your test results we'll go from there. You're close to 8 weeks. Give or take a day or two. We'll narrow it down to a date at the next appointment. Unless of course you decide not to take it that far. Have you ruled that out as an option?" Dr. Townsend asked, writing down her notes in the chart.

"I think it's probably the last of all the options at this point, but it's not completely off the table. I just need a little more time to think this over. Thank you Dr. Townsend." Greenlee told the woman as she moved to get off of the exam table.

"Do you have any other questions before I go?" Dr. Townsend asked before they finished.

"No I don't think I do." She answered the doctor, just ready to get out of there.

"Good bye Mrs. Du Pres." The doctor smiled on her way out the door.

She got dressed and made her way out to the desk. She settle everything that she needed to and walked down the hallway, stopping when she saw him at the nurses' station in front of her. "David what are you doing here?"

"I was just seeing about getting my job back here. What are you doing here?" He told her, just as curious as to what she was doing in the hospital. "Dr. Townsend?" He half asked, half said as he read it on the paper she was holding.

"Just the yearly appointment. You know, girl stuff." She said braving a smile.

"Is that all?" He questioned her.

"Well if you must know, I also asked her about the way I've been feeling. I wanted to know if she thought I should try medication or if I should just try talking to someone." It wasn't a complete lie.

"You can always talk to me." He told her, touching her arm. 

"I didn't want to bother you. You're dealing with your own problems David." He did have a lot on his plate.

"I can take it Greenlee. You know I'm here for you. I'm just sorry we haven't talked or spent some time together recently." He reminded her.

"Maybe next week, after the new product launch, we can do lunch."

"That sounds good. You promise you'll call if you need me?"

"Yes, I'll call."

"I'll see you later." He said hugging her before he headed down the hall. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had been running into him left and right, she surmised her subconscious was trying to tell her to tell him. Maybe she had too sooner rather than later. Not today.

He couldn't believe Greenlee was having emotional problems that he had no idea about. What they had done seemed to drive a wedge between them. He wanted that relationship back. He was going to help her, even if she thought she could handle this on her own. "Nurse, can I get a patient file? I have a patient down at the clinic who has been coming here. Do you think you could get me her file?" He asked of one of the nurses who didn't seem to be too busy.

"What's the name?" The nurse asked, as she looked up names on the computer.

"Greenlee Du Pres." He said, watching her type it in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He needed to find her. He had called her phone a few times, each call going straight to voicemail. He almost regretted looking at her file. It was none of his business, yet he felt obligated to confront her about this. Why had she lied to him? Should he check the loft? Fusion? Miller's falls? In that order probably. She spent a lot of time at work recently, something about a new product launch. Fusion it was.

Another day of hard work and disagreements with Simone and Kendall. Not to mention her decision was looming. She either needed to talk with David or decide to not include him. At this point she almost felt she'd need to tell him because she was sure she'd run into him again. Maybe at the store or on the way home or something. She was cutting out early today, since she had worked through lunch. She wasn't much in the mood for lunch, nor could she keep anything down. Both Kendall and Simone commented on her many trips to the restroom. She grabbed her purse and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and she moved to walk in the elevator but there he was. _I knew it._ She thought.

"Greenlee, I've been looking for you." He said, not wanting to give away the reason quite yet.

"Look David I really need to go home and eat. It was a long day. We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. Lunch tomorrow. But there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Before tomorrow." He said, moving off of the elevator.

She wasn't sure why he didn't want her to go. She was just going to tell him, tomorrow, but all of a sudden she felt another wave. "Excuse me." She said, turning and running to bathroom.

He followed her. Stopping outside of the door of the women's bathroom. Should he go in? This place was run by women, who knows how many would be in there. He'd risk it. He opened the door. It seemed empty, all the stalls open except for one. He bent down and saw what he knew to be Greenlee's 4 inch heels in the third stall. He turned and locked the door. He didn't need anyone else coming in here and freaking out because he was in the women's bathroom. "Greenlee." He called. "Are you okay?"

"You followed me in here David? Are you nuts?" She said wiping her face with toilet paper.

"No one else is in here, I checked. Greenlee we need to talk." He said moving closer to her stall.

"David you can't be in here. We'll talk tomorrow at lunch." She said, hoped, prayed he'd go. She didn't want to have this conversation here.

"You're going to hate me for this, but I just thought I was helping. I read your file."

"Damn it David. You had no right." She threw out. She should have known not to tell him anything about any doctor. She should have known he'd try to "help."

"Is that morning sickness? Do you need anything?" He started, kind of worried for her.

"You need to go to hell." She just wanted him to go. She felt cornered and she just wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted this to come in her own time.

"Greenlee, you could have told me. You didn't have to lie to me. I would have understood. Did you think I would be mad? Greenlee you're allowed to move on, Leo is gone." He said, trying to coax her out.

_Was he stupid? Did he have no clue that she was carrying his child?_ She stayed quiet.

"You don't have to do this alone, Anna and I, we can help you through this."

She opened the door and came flying out at him. "David, really? You did this to me. You got me pregnant." She yelled, so angry at him all of a sudden. "Yeah that's the look I had on my face when I found out." He looked sick, sad, angry and confused. All of the feelings she had when Townsend had told her. Or at least the way she pictured her face looked.

"I, I don't know what to say." He said honestly, so many thoughts were going through his head.

"There's nothing to say. It's over, it's done. So how does it feel to know that you knocked up your dead brother's widow?" She continued to talk down to him, she wasn't sure she meant everything she said, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm sorry Greenlee. I never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay David, you can walk away. Pretend this never happened. Go back to Anna live your life. I'll be fine. I'm not even sure I want to keep it." She was spitting fire, it felt so good to just let it out. She didn't even notice his face and how it contorted at her words. She was done talking to him. She was going home. He better not follow her. "Just leave me alone. Don't try to help." She finished, unlocking the door and walking out.

He just stood there, her words echoing in her head. She was hurt and she was angry and maybe she did hate him now. She told him not to follow her, but when did he ever listen? He wasn't going to just let her walk out on him. He promised his brother he'd take care of her. He may have gone about it the wrong way, completely destroying his brothers memory, but he owed it to him to make sure Greenlee was taken care of, and the baby, his baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had knocked on the door for almost fifteen minutes. She knew it was him, and that he wouldn't listen to her when she warned him to stay away. She even cried a few minutes regretting what she had said to him. Maybe she should open the door and apologize. He was either really pissed at her or really upset with her. Either way she owed it too him to say what he came to say.

She opened the door, not even able to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice low.

Greenlee laughed at that. She ripped him a new one and said some pretty hurtful things, yet he came here to make sure she was okay? "After what I said to you, you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"You were sick and pretty upset. I had to make sure." He told her, closing the door after he walked in.

"David, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry and you were there. I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Greenlee. You're right, this was my fault. I know that. You can hate me all you want, but what you said before you left. You're not going to…" He choked on the words, he couldn't say them.

"No, I don't know why I said that. Maybe because I subconsciously knew it would hurt you. I think I just wanted someone else to hurt. I'm so sorry David. I never should have said that, especially after Leora." She was practically crying, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright. It's just hormones. Saying things you don't mean, it's just part of it." He told her, at least that's what he told himself.

It was then that she had made another run to the bathroom. He followed her, just like before, only this time he stopped in the kitchen. He brought with him a ginger ale and some crackers. "Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"Not really." She said as she slid her hand through her hair, moving it away from her face.

"This should help." He offered, handing her the soda and crackers as he took a seat on the floor next to her.

"You don't have to do this David." She offered. She didn't need him to devote himself to her. She could handle this without him. She didn't expect anything from him.

"It's the least I can do." He said looking down. "Greenlee, I still intend to get back with Anna."

"I hope you do. You two belong together and I mean that." She said, her arm on his.

"You do know that I love you, right? Just not that kind of love. I don't want to lead you on and make you think that we would do this, 'together'. That's not what I'm offering." He didn't know how to put it. He fully intended to be there for both of them, but his heart belonged to his wife.

"Oh I know David. I don't love you like that either. I don't even know that I'll love anyone else like that. Leo was my heart."

"How do we do this?" He said with a half laugh. "I mean, I'll have to tell Anna."

"Do we tell Pine Valley? Or do I just pretend like the father is just some random guy?" She half asked, half said.

"I don't know. We have time to think it over."

"David I want you to be a father to this child. I just don't know how we do it without telling anyone."

"Why don't you just get some rest? I need to find Anna. I've got a lot to confess." He sighed. There was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone else?"

"No. I wonder who it is."

"I'll get it and get rid of them. You just go rest like I told you. I'm a doctor remember." He smiled, getting up and holding out his hands to help her up. He waited for her to walk to her room before he headed for the door. He opened it and was surprised by who was standing on the other side. "Anna?"

"David? Is Greenlee here?" She half asked.

"Um, she's resting. Come in." He offered, not sure if Anna's presence was what he wanted or what he feared.

"That's alright I'll call her or come by tomorrow."

"Anna stay. We need to discuss some things."

"Oh David, I don't think now is the time. And this is not the place." She told him, looking to see if Greenlee was around.

"Please Anna. I found something out today and I need to tell you. I want to come clean with you." He said, his face as straight as it could be. He needed to tell her before he chickened out.

"What the hell have you done now David?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. She hadn't seen his name come up at the precinct.

"Just come in, please." He almost begged her. She walked in and took a seat.

"If you're using Greenlee to protect yourself, don't think I won't do or say what I normally would because she's here."

"I'm not. She's a part of this too. You just have to know one thing, that I love you, and that I never stopped. It was just, I didn't know how to handle the pain of losing our little girl. I know, I know, that's no excuse. You blamed her death on me and I blamed you and I just felt alone. I needed something to hold on to, to keep me from falling. Greenlee was there for me." He paused, taking a deep breath before he continued. Anna knew in the back of her head what he was about to tell her, how could she not? She wanted to tell him the exact same thing. He had continued but she hadn't heard all of his words. "It just happened. We didn't mean for it too and it didn't mean anything. We regretted it instantly." He finished, noticing she was tearing up. "I understand if you hate me for it. If you never want to speak to me again." He said, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"David I slept with Jack. You were off, god knows where. I just needed someone to hold me. I ask you too. But you ignored me. Jack was there for me. Like you said, it just happened and it didn't mean anything. I love you David." She had tears falling. They both did something horrible. Something that they wished they could take back. He was sick. He was angry, not at her but at Jack. He had no right. How much of a hypocrite was he to be angry at them when he did the same thing?

"Anna there's more. There's no easy way to say this. Greenlee found out she's pregnant." He said, not even able to look at her. He looked everywhere. To his left, to his right, down at the floor.

"I see. Is she okay?" She asked, remembering him saying she was resting.

"This doesn't change anything Anna. She knows I love you." She knew he meant it. She knew they both wanted this to work, but they had just lost a child and now, he was having another, with Greenlee. They hugged and he held her tight. Maybe there was hope in all of this. Maybe this would work out. It would take a lot of work to get back to where they were, but at least they had something to hold on to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the last week, Anna had moved back in. They weren't sharing a bed yet, David had taken the couch. They ate meals together, sat by the fire together but they were nowhere near the people they were before. It was kind of like walking on egg shells. They were still trying to build that trust again with each other. It didn't help they had a black cloud looming over them. Greenlee had told Kendall she was pregnant, which in essence meant that she had told the whole world. Of course no one knew about her and David and as far as Kendall was concerned, Juan Pablo, the man no one except Greenlee had met was the father. This would only be a problem if Juan Pablo actually showed up. If that happened, they'd figure it out then. Anna assured them she was on board with 'the plan'. Of course it still hurt, but what could they do? It was over and done with and none of them could take it back. She still loved David and he her. It was a bit awkward though. It almost felt as though they were the parents of a teen who got pregnant off of a one night stand and agreed to help raise the child. It was all too weird, but it was what seemed to be their only option, well besides the one where David claimed to be the child's father and everyone in town would know he cheated on her and there would be nothing but stigma and blame on that child. Not to mention the pity Anna would receive from all of those people who warned her against David.

"Do you think you'll be okay with pretending he or she isn't your child when you're in public?" She asked him. This was now their normal dinner conversation. They couldn't ignore the fact that this baby would be here in a matter of months and it was going to be a very real situation.

"I have to be okay with it. What else can I do? It's the only way I can spare you, Greenlee and this child from the wrath of Pine Valley." He said, starting to feel not so hungry.

"We can go somewhere else." She suggested.

"She's not going to want to leave Leo." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know. I can tell you, this is definitely not what I saw in my life plans."

"And I'm sorry for that. I can say sorry everyday but it won't change a thing. If this isn't what you want, I won't ask you to stay. I won't choose one of you over the other."

"I don't want to make you choose and I'm not. I just wish none of this happened. I wish our little girl was still here." She got up and left the table. He followed her to their bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her. He held her while she cried. It was the first time since Leora died that he had been able to or allowed to do that for her. Neither of them would say it but they both thought it a thousand times. Leora's death is what drove them apart and started all of this. But they wouldn't dare blame her.

"I couldn't believe when Kendall told me." Simone started, she had been running around the office telling everyone the news that Kendall had told her. "So what's it like?"

"It's hell. You should try it sometime." Greenlee bit out. She was so tired of morning sickness that came all day. It didn't help that her secret spread like wildfire, but Kendall had seen her duck out a few time to the bathroom and got suspicious. She had to tell her.

"Don't they say that women love being pregnant?" Simone asked, not getting the fact that just her presence was making Greenlee sick.

"I don't know, maybe they were women who's husbands were alive and were living a happy little life. Not a dead husband, a random baby daddy and morning sickness from hell." Greenlee wasn't enjoying any of joys of motherhood, at least not yet.

"Jeez no need to bite my head off. I was just asking."

"I'm sorry. But if you'd like to eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner and then throw it all up, be my guest."

"I've seen David in here a few times this week. He knows doesn't he?" Simone asked curiously, her hand under her chin.

"Yes he's playing the concerned doctor/brother in law thing to a tee."

"Must be nice. I mean since Leo can't be here to do it."

Greenlee wanted to snap and yell at her for that comment, but she knew Simone meant well. "It is. Until he starts telling me what I'm not doing right and what I need to be doing. No wonder Anna tried to put him in jail." Greenlee laughed as she held her eyes shut, willing the feeling she had to go away.

"So when is this kid going to be here?"

"Simone I won't be able to take this for another 6 months, so if you don't shut up I'm going to either have to quit or fire you."

"Okay I think I got the hint. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Simone said as she hurried to anywhere but there.

It was nice to have David be there for her. To rub her back while she was puking her guts out. To bring her food, that would last a few seconds. But most of all, to give her those drugs, the ones that make you stop puking. _I could use some of them right about now._ She thought. These were all the things an expectant father should do for the woman carrying his child, but this, this whole situation was beyond twisted. That was the story of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm only allowing you to come with me because you're a doctor." Greenlee told him, before they entered the building.

"I'm the father." He stopped, looking around before he continued. "I'm also the father, doesn't that count?"

"To the world you are no more than this child's uncle. And no, just because you did this doesn't mean I have to let you in there."

"Greenlee, I've seen it all before."

"It didn't last that long. I don't think you did." It wasn't funny, but it was true. If they had just met that night, neither one of them would have even known the others name.

"Maybe, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, hence the doctor part. Not to mention I'm sure you know Dr. Townsend and her you. So this is going to be extra awkward."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality is a must here, yes." He agreed.

"You get out of control and I'll send you out. I'm serious David." She gave a straight look. She wanted him to have a part in this. She knew he knew what questions to ask, things to know and that made her feel better. That at least one of them knew what they were doing.

"I understand. I think I've learned from my mistakes." He told her, hoping that he had indeed.

"Mrs. Du Pres, I'm glad to see you back. And?" Dr. Townsend said, noticing David standing in the room too.

"David, Dr. Hayward is here in kind of an professional capacity." Greenlee said, the first thing she could think to say.

"Dr. Townsend. Hello." David greeted the woman with a handshake.

"Nice to put a face to the name. I've heard a lot about you Dr. Hayward." She said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I hope it wasn't all bad." He mused.

"I'm not in a rush, but could we get this thing started?" Greenlee said, getting the feeling that maybe she shouldn't know who David was.

"So we'll be doing an ultrasound today. You're at thirteen weeks, so it might be possible to tell the sex today. Did you plan on finding out?" She asked Greenlee.

"No." Greenlee replied. And at the same time she heard David reply a "Yes."

She gave them both a look. She knew something was up.

"I told you she needs to know. She's going to need to know sooner or later." He reasoned with Greenlee.

"I wasn't being totally honest when I told you that he's here as a doctor. He's also the father." She said truthfully. It hurt every time she said it aloud.

"I see. I don't appreciate the games." The doctor directed at Greenlee.

"Hey, this isn't easy for any of us." He told Townsend, straight up. "I'm here to give you my medical history, and to make sure you know that you're looking for a possible heart defect during that ultrasound. And to support her. There are only three people who know about this, not including you. Just me, Greenlee and my wife." David told her. He didn't need this doctor adding anything else to this situation.

Townsend just rolled her eyes. This was even more than she'd seen or heard recently. "I don't care about how you live your lives outside of here. My concern is for mother and child. So leave all this drama at the door." With that they pretty much all agreed to only talk business. Only things that were necessary and important got spoken.

They made it to the ultrasound part and it was pretty quiet. Both Dr. Townsend and David listening closely to what they were hearing. "What was the specific defect?"

"Aortic stenosis." He pushed out. Greenlee saw him practically holding his breath as they waited to see if they could tell anything. She took the hand that was closest to her, his hand, in hers. It would probably kill him to find out that this child had a heart defect or anything for that matter.

"Heart rate seems normal. 135. Strong, steady. But we'll keep an eye on. Are you thinking about an amniocentesis?"

"Of course I was, but I hadn't discussed it with her."

"You guys talk like I'm not here." Greenlee said, lifting her hand up to mock being hurt.

"Sorry. It's just the doctors in us." David apologized.

"If you think its necessary? You want it for your own piece of mind, don't you?" She asked of him. He was still scared shitless.

"You know me so well." He half smiled.

"As long as it's safe, and it'll tell you what you want to know. We'll do it." She agreed, a smile and she squeezed the hand she was still holding.

"Everything looks good right now. At this angle, I don't think we'll be able to tell the sex accurately. So that gives you two more time to decide if you want to know. I'll finish up the paperwork and add an amnio to the ordered tests."

"Would I be allowed to get a copy of her chart?" He asked the doctor he seemingly became friends with today. She didn't even need to ask Greenlee if it was okay. She had already been nodding when she looked from David to her.

"Yes. Dr. Hayward. Especially since you are a consulting physician." The doctor said with a wink, letting them know she wasn't about to divulge any information that would risk their secret.

"It's going to be okay David. This baby is going to be fine. We'll get through this." Greenlee said strongly, almost as if to convince herself this was going to go smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Greenlee was starting to show these days. Whoever in Pine Valley hadn't heard the news before, could clearly see that she was pregnant now. The last couple of days had turned her life upside down. The reveal that Jackson Montgomery was her father was a shock to all of them. She so desperately wanted a relationship with her father, well who she thought was her father. Now that she had a new one, she wanted that even more. This was a chance to start over, to have the relationship she was denied. Now she just had to figure out how much information to tell her newfound father.

"Greenlee." She heard her name, bringing her out of her haze of thoughts. It was Anna talking to her from across the table at the Valley Inn. They were having lunch, before an afternoon of shopping.

"You don't have to do this Anna. You don't owe me anything." She reminded the woman who had been there for through all of this along with David. She felt so guilty. She and Anna had become quite close right before Leo died and then when Leora was born. But now, she felt like she had trashed Anna's life and yet the woman stood by her.

"You're still family Greenlee. What happened between you and David, that's in the past. We're moving past it, so you should too. There is nothing we can do to change it, so we might as well embrace it."

"I don't know if you're stupid or smart for standing by us. Only time will tell."

"I did what was best for me. I love David and this doesn't change the way I feel about him. How can I judge the man when I did the same thing."

"But you're not having Jack's" She stopped. "my father's baby." She corrected, shivering at the thought.

"I know that you think I think of you as the other woman but I don't. I know that you're having my stepchild or niece or nephew to everyone else. The actions were those that we wish we could all take back, but we can't. This child is a miracle, however it came to be, even I can recognize that. This life is too precious to put all of our needs first."

She agreed. Anna was right. She thanked whoever was in charge for letting her and David have someone like that in their lives. Someone who always saw the bigger picture, just like Leo did. "Does it ever make you angry to think that David is getting another miracle? Another child?"

"Sometimes, but then I think about it. I get to share in that miracle."

"After everything you've done for us, I would never cut you out of this child's life, Anna."

"Why don't we stop talking about me. So Jack is your father. Do you think you'll tell him the truth?"

"I have no idea. I mean, what if we can't connect at all? I can't be telling the guy my deepest, darkest secret, only for him to tell everyone."

"Well just feel it out. It's your choice, but you have to consider everyone involved."

"Yeah, we've only talked one time. He tries to act like he can just pick up now where Roger left off. He needs to realize he's not really my father. At least not yet."

"I know Jackson pretty well. He's a good guy. Well intentioned."

"I am hoping to establish something with him. I need that."

"Of course. We all want to have someone. Are you done eating that disgusting mess?" Anna asked about the food Greenlee had ordered.

"It's just a burger."

"With relish and yogurt."

"It what I wanted. I can't help it. It's surprisingly good."

"Sure, I don't think I can go out to eat with you anymore."

"Time to shop til I drop." Greenlee said, both of them happier since they cleared the air a bit.

"Just a few more days here, and my community service is done. You shed any tears yet?" David half laughed to Janelle. "I'm just kidding." He told her, concerned that she didn't find it as funny.

"This is nothing to joke about. I hear you were reinstated at PVH."

"News travels fast."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"It has been my plan all along Janelle. What's up with you?"

"Now that you're done here, you're just going to pack up and head back there."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me to leave?"

"I know we've had our differences but I thought we were friends. I thought you understood this place."

"I do. And I don't mind it here anymore. But I need to be making the money to provide for my family. Not to mention there are plenty of people who need my help at PVH too."

"So it's about the money. We don't pay enough here."

"I consider you a friend Janelle. I did learn some invaluable things here. I have a child, a niece or nephew" He covered. "to take care of."

"From what I can tell Greenlee can take care of herself and that child financially." Janelle voiced her opinion.

He wanted so badly to tell Janelle the truth. She was his closest friend. She had seen him at his worse. Maybe he would, but now definitely wasn't the time. "I'll be back here. I'll even fund this place with my rich patient payouts. I'll volunteer my time here. I owe it to this place and the people."

"Glad to know you learned something. But I doubt you'll ever set foot in here again."

"You wanna bet?" He challenged.

"What if I do? I'd bet a day doing your job at PVH that you won't step one foot in here after you leave."

"And I'll bet $10,000 I will."

"You're on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm really glad we could do this Greenlee. To sit and just talk." Jackson said as he and his daughter sat on a bench in the park.

"Well I think we both need the opportunity to see what we can find in each other. To see if we can do this."

"I really do want this. I'm sorry I didn't know about you until recently."

"It's not your fault my mother forgot to mention that tiny detail."

"Hating your mother isn't going to solve anything. What's done is done." Jack said, still unable to take his eyes off of her. He didn't think she looked like him at all.

"Well it helps. I've always hated her anyway. This just strengthens my reasoning."

"Forget Mary for a second. Let's talk us."

"What about us? What do you want to know? What kind of cereal I liked at 5? Or which power ranger was my favorite? It was the pink one by the way."

"That's a start. I don't think I'd ever not listen to you when you talk about yourself."

"I think you'll find that I only talk about myself, so you might learn to tune it out."

"Greenlee I know you're pregnant. Did you want to talk about that?"

"Do you think you're ready to be a grandfather?"

"Wow, hearing that word, it kind of scares me."

"Well me having to be a mother myself scares me. It's not like I had a good role model."

"I know you enough to know that you'll do fine. Can I ask?" He started. "Can I ask about the father?" He had no idea what was going on, nor if he was allowed to know. He didn't blame her if she didn't want to talk about it.

"He was a secret admirer, someone who I thought could help me move on. I made a stupid mistake and now he's gone. Where, I don't know."

"So you're alone in this?"

"Maybe I was meant to be alone?" She cried, a tear falling.

"No. Don't even say that. I'm going to be here for you now. You're my daughter, and I haven't been a father to you yet. I'm starting right now." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I, I also have David and Anna. So don't be surprised if you see David hovering."

"I may not like the man, but I'm glad you have him. Maybe you could tell him that I'm going to be taking a spot in your life. Maybe tell him he can take a break."

She was kind of nervous, keeping Jack in the dark played with her head, but then she laughed. "I don't think David is going to back off, for anyone." _He was never going to let someone else come in and push him away. _She knew that much, and she wasn't even sure that she would want him too.

"Well then he'll just have to learn to share you." He thought aloud. He hoped this didn't cause a problem.

"Easier said than done." She said, her face straightening. If only he knew how involved David really was.

"I thought maybe we could just have a night in. Dinner, just us together. I'll be starting at the hospital in the next few days. I don't know how much time I'll have." He said as she got dressed.

"David, if you think you're going to get me to"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I just want us to actually share a meal, and be a couple. Like married couples do. I know we're not ready for sex and that's not what I'm asking."

"We already do dinner. We've eaten together for the last week."

"We go out, eat dinner in silence, come home and you sleep in the bed, me on the couch. I miss you, Anna." He pleaded, taking a step toward her.

"Are you cooking? We both know I don't."

"I'll pick us something up as long as you promise to be here when I get back." He said raising a his and pointed with his finger at her.

"I will but, you don't want to cook?" She asked him.

"When is the last time either of us went to the store?" He half asked, half said.

"Good point." She agreed.

"Any requests?" He asked and she shook her head no. "I'll be right back."

She wanted to run out that door. Go anywhere but there. But her heart told her to stay. The truth was she missed him. She missed their conversations and she missed him in their bed.

They had eaten, had a few glasses of wine and had somehow managed to end up on the floor in front of the fire. She had her back to him, pressed against his chest. He had his head propped on his elbow. And the other arm around her. They were fully clothed, just enjoying the closeness of each other.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said, breaking the silence that seemed way too long.

"I told you to stop saying that. What's done is done. Neither of us can take it back."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Maybe you were right. I couldn't be objective in my decisions concerning Leora. I'm the reason she died."

"David, we're not placing blame remember. It was no one's fault." She said, turning around. She didn't want to go here again. It was one of the main reasons this was so hard.

"I kept her from getting the surgery when she was born. Maybe she would have been fine if I agreed."

"When you lose a patient, who's fault is it?" She asked pointedly, looking for a specific answer.

"Mine." He said immediately.

"No. When you do everything right and the patient dies, it's not your fault. Sometimes people die. I hate to even think this way, but it was just Leora's time. God or whoever is up there decided it was her time. Nothing we did could change that. David I need you to believe that."

"I keep trying. But I can't help but feel responsible." He said closing his eyes.

"We'll you're not." She said wiping a tear that had fallen down her face. "Look at me and know that I don't blame you." She said intently as she put her hand on the side of his face. He was going to say something. From the way he pulled his head down she assumed he was going to say that he still did blame himself. She did the only thing she could think of that would help to convince him to let go. She pulled his head back up and kissed him. She held it for a few seconds before pulling away and resting her forehead on his. She didn't say anything, but she got up, put her hands out for his and she pulled him up with her. Still with no words, she led him to their bedroom and sat him down on the bed. She walked around to the other side and he watched her. She laid down on the bed and she took his arm and pulled him down next to her before she wrapped her arms around him. They laid there, neither saying a word until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack rode the elevator the 6th floor. He had some business with a doctor who was testifying in his latest case. He was headed down the hall when he saw David and Anna standing along the wall. He knew he shouldn't go over there and start something, in a hospital of all places, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to clear a few things with Hayward and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh Jack, I don't think this is the best time." Anna started, seeing him walking up behind David.

David whipped around at the mention of Jack's name. "You stay the hell away from my wife, Montgomery." He threw at the man, standing as if he were protecting Anna.

"David." She warned. He had agreed that he wouldn't cause any problems with Jack.

"So I take it he knows."

"What, did you think she wouldn't tell me?"

"I'm surprised. You two are still together?"

"Its not easy, but we love each other Jackson. I neglected my responsibilities and we've moved past it."

"Can't say that I'm glad that you're back with him, but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk to you David, about Greenlee."

"What about her?" David asked as he became interested in what Jack had to say.

"She told me that you've been there for her and I appreciate that, but I'm here for her now so you can take a step back." He asked, what he thought was nicely.

"You're telling me to back away from my sister in law? You've been her father for all of five seconds." David said, not liking Jack's attitude.

"Well she needs me and wants me in her life, and I'm going to be there. So if you could just step back a little bit." Jack said, trying not to push.

"Oh Jack, Greenlee can use all of the love and support she can get. Don't try and force David out. No one is going to win." Anna reasoned.

"Well then I hope we can work together. For this child's sake." Jack said, hoping that they didn't take his demand as a threat. He left them with that. If he stayed and continued, they'd get nowhere.

"If you only knew how involved we all are in this." David said low enough that no one but he and Anna would hear. He turned to Anna "Who does he think he is?"

"He just wants to be there for Greenlee too. I'm sure Greenlee will set him straight if he tries it again."

"She does need a father, everyone deserves to have their father in their life and a father should protect their child, but if it means pushing me away from mine Jack won't know what hit him." David vowed.

"So how is Jack?" Erica asked Greenlee as walked into Fusion.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Greenlee told her as she spun around to see her nemesis.

"I still love the man Greenlee. I never meant to hurt him."

"Yeah well you did. Lucky he has me to pick up the pieces of his heart. You know, the one you shattered."

"So you're letting him into your life, huh?"

"Yes, he is my father. And he is such a sweet guy. I can't believe someone who claims to love him would hurt him like that. To keep him from finding out about his child?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Greenlee asked, confused.

"You obviously haven't told the father of your child you were even pregnant, I'm sure he'd be here if you did."

"A usual you don't know what you're talking about."

"You act like you're all alone Greenlee, but I bet you haven't even tried to tell the father. Hell, maybe you don't even know who the father is, and you're too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"Not like you deserve an answer, but the father does know, and I have no doubt he loves this child, but he just can't be here, or with me. It's best this way." She said, not lying at all, just stretching the truth a little.

"But you're still playing the poor me routine, Greenlee. I bet you probably slept with that man to get pregnant, just so you could have something to replace Leo." Erica said full of hate. The words not even all the way out before Greenlee's hand struck her face.

"Don't you ever talk about my husband that way. If I so much as hear Leo's name come out of your mouth again, you'll never see me coming. That's a promise." Greenlee spit, not even wanting to look at Erica anymore.

"You are nothing like your father, and everything like your mother. I pity that child."

"Get the hell out of my building. Don't even think about coming back, and don't think I'm going to tell Jack to take you back, because I did feel you made him happy. Now, no one deserves you." Greenlee said, walking away from Erica, and out of sight. She leaned up against the wall behind her and grabbed at her belly, and the cramps she thought she was having. "Don't listen to her, she's just a hateful person." She talked to her belly, hoping that what she was feeling was just the baby responding to her confrontation, hoping that this was nothing serious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ryan Lavery walked off of the elevator and into Fusion's office. There were only a few lights on and the place seemed deserted. "Kendall." He called, looking through the office and walking around the corner to find Greenlee against the wall. "Greenlee, are you okay?"

She was still against the wall, holding her breath and hoping the cramping would stop. "Ryan? Yeah I'm fine." She pushed out, her face contorted as she had another cramp.

"You don't look fine, what's the matter?" He asked not sure what was going on.

"Just a little pain, it's going to go away any minute." She told him, hoping it would come true.

"Pain, where? Is it the baby?" Ryan asked, more concerned than before.

"Can you just help me sit down? I'm sure it will go away. It has too."

"Greenlee, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to go there. Not for this."

"You want to risk your baby's life Greenlee?" He asked, hoping she would go with him.

She got another cramp, and finally decided maybe this wasn't nothing. "Okay. To the hospital." She agreed, letting him pick her up and carry her out of the office.

He carried her into the ER, and he saw Jake at the nurse's station. "Jake. Jake, Greenlee needs help."

"Can I get a gurney?" Jake yelled to the staff as he moved toward Ryan. "What's wrong?"

"I found her at Fusion, she was complaining of cramping." Ryan informed Jake as he sat her on the gurney.

"Greenlee, how are you feeling now? Any bleeding?" Jake asked as they wheeled her into an exam room.

"No bleeding I don't think. Still cramping on and off. Jake I'm scared." Greenlee said, almost in tears now.

"It's okay, we're going to take care of you and your baby." Jake reassured her.

"Ryan can you find David? He needs to be here." She pleaded.

"I think he's still on duty, you might be able to find him on the 6th floor." Jake told Ryan.

"Okay. I'll look for him. You just sit tight and think positive Greenlee." Ryan told Greenlee before leaving the room. He took off to the nearest elevator and hit the button a few times, willing it to move faster.

"Greenlee I'm going to page Dr. Townsend. Do you need me to call anyone?" Jake asked before he left her with the nurse.

"No. Ryan will get me David, he's the only one that needs to know."

"You sure I shouldn't call Jack?"

"No, not Jack. Not yet."

The elevator hadn't come fast enough for Ryan so he took the steps, running up to the 6th floor. He stopped at the nurse's desk there to see if they knew where Hayward was. The nurse told him with a patient in room 624 and Ryan was headed there when he found David walking down the hall. "Hayward. You need to get down to the ER."

"What the hell are you going on about now Lavery?" He asked, still writing notes in the chart he was holding.

"I brought Greenlee into the ER. She wants you down there."

"What? Greenlee? What did you do to her?"

"Forget about me Hayward, she's really freaked out. I found her. She was having cramps."

"She's cramping. Shit, no." David said, cursing as he started running straight for the stairs. He already knew the stairs would be faster.

Ryan tried to keep up and yelled which room she was in before David disappeared. David's head told him that this could be nothing, overreacting by Ryan or Greenlee. But his heart told him to be scared. That he could be dealing with another loss. He finally made it to the room, throwing the door open and finding Greenlee inside.

"David!" Greenlee cried out, half glad that he was there and still half scared.

"Greenlee." He said, walking quickly to her bedside. "What's going on? Ryan said something about cramping?" He said looking around to see who he needed to speak to about her care.

"I was at work and it started. Ryan found me and brought me here. David , you can't let anything happen to the baby." She cried to him.

"Everything is going to be okay Greenlee. Who's taking care of you? Has Dr. Townsend been in here yet?" He asked but Jake answered before she could.

"This is my case, Dr. Hayward. I've already talked to Dr. Townsend and she'll be down right after she finishes with her surgery." Jake assured them as he walked in.

"That's not good enough Jake. She needs an ultrasound, stat."

"It's only necessary if Townsend decides it is. Right now there is no sign of bleeding or miscarriage or anything to suggest preterm labor. So were going to wait for Townsend to give her assessment before we do anything further. Neither you or I are specialized obstetrics."

"I don't think you understand the situation Jake. If this was your kid you know be doing everything possible to ensure its safety. I just want the same for my…" David started but was cut off by Greenlee.

"David is just as concerned as I am and he's just protecting my interests. And as my family and medical contact he has the right. David I trust Jake. Do you think the two of you can get along, for the sake of this baby?" She asked the two men who had a hard time even looking at each other. They both nodded.

"David, can we talk outside? Jake conceded first.

"I'll be right back. It's going to be fine okay? Just relax. Jake and I will make sure of it." He said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it before he followed Jake out.

Dr. Townsend had come down a few minutes later and did an exam, in which David had waited outside to maintain the secret they kept. David stood against the wall outside when he saw Jack come in. "David are Greenlee and the baby alright? Ryan called me and told me he brought her here."

"Of course he did. Her doctor is in there right now. She experienced some cramping earlier, but it seems to have subsided." He told the man. He didn't like the guy but he was Greenlee's father and he seemed to be concerned.

"Do you think it's serious?" Jack asked, knowing David was probably as close to his daughter as anyone and would give him a straight answer.

"It could be, but we're just hoping for the best. Hopefully its nothing." David took a deep breath, trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless. He couldn't lose another child, he just couldn't.

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked of the man who up until ten minutes ago, he hated, but he was concerned about his daughter and he found himself a bit grateful for that.

"No I'm fine. Thanks." David thanked Jack, a bit confused at his offer.

Dr. Townsend walked out of the room, cutting into the awkward silence between the two men who were waiting. "You can see her now. You'll be happy to know that everything is fine with mother and baby and the cramping was just normal ligaments stretching. It may not have been serious, but any cramping is scary and it was right of her to come in."

"Thank you Dr. Townsend." David said first shaking her hand, and walking straight into the room.

Jack followed suit and shook the women's hand. "I'm Greenlee's father, Jackson Montgomery. Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend too." Dr. Townsend said before leaving. Jack then walked into the room too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I feel so stupid for freaking out over something so dumb." She said to David and Jack who were both sitting with her.

"No, you were scared. You did the right thing. You didn't know. All that matters is that the baby is fine, you are fine." David said, his hand on her face.

"David's right. The important thing was that it was nothing. You and the baby are healthy." Jack agreed.

"I'm going to go call Anna. She's probably wondering where I am. My shift was over hours ago." He said before he got up and left.

After David had left the room, Jack started, "David seemed really worried about you."

"Yes he is. He cares about me and this baby. I'm glad that I have a brother in law that cares about me. He's the only constant I've had since Leo died." She said smiling at the thought. She did like that she now had a father who seemed to love her and care about her, but she was closest to David, in more than one way.

"Technically he isn't your brother in law anymore." Jack said, wondering what exactly the connection was between the two of them.

"Jack, please don't start. I know you hate David and he's not all that fond of you, but you have to accept that he's going to be here, for me and this baby. You have to remember that he was here first and that just because you're my father doesn't mean you get priority in my life. I trust him with my life, and we, we might be blood but we've only known about each other for a few weeks." She told him truthfully.

"Ryan told me you had him get David first? That he thought he should call me. Didn't you want me here?" He asked her a little hurt at that fact.

"He was here and he's a doctor. I wanted him here. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"I get that you two both share a lost love, I do. But honey, I'm your father, I need to be the one to take care of you and protect you. I know I missed everything up until now, but I feel like I should be in that role now that I've found you. I'm just saying this is my job now, David has his own wife to take care of." He said, trying not to be too forward but he couldn't have Hayward keeping him from his daughter.

"You can't just take over my life Jack. David is always going to be in my life, so you should just accept it. If you can't, I guess I won't be able to have you be my father."

"What the hell is it with that man, that you'd push your own father aside for him?" Jack asked, getting angry at the fact that David seeming took priority over him. He had nothing to with this. He was her father.

She thought about it for a minute or two. If she told him, the secret could be spread and everything they had been protecting would be for nothing. He was her father and she had a feeling that if he wanted to remain that way he could keep it. He may not go about it the right way but he cared about her and he needed to know if they were going to make this work. "Because he's the father of this baby." She forced out, watching his reaction.

David explained the situation to Anna. He assured her that everything was fine and that she didn't need to drive to the hospital. "I'm not sure when I'll be home but I will. I'm going to take her home and make sure she's settled. Is that okay with you?" He knew he was going to do it anyway but he also knew this wasn't easy for Anna. He needed to make sure she understood that he needed to make sure Greenlee and the baby were okay, but that he would be home to her.

"Yes, of course. She needs to rest. Tell her to stay away from work. We can't be having any more scares." Anna said, feeling odd that she was including herself in this. Technically she was, but the fact that she had to stand by her man and watch him fawn over Greenlee and _his_ baby hurt sometimes.

"Thank you babe, I love you." He said before he hung up. He loved Anna so much and he could hear it in her voice. She was going through with this partly from obligation and because she loved him and he loved her even more for that. He kept thinking about if the roles were reversed, he didn't know if he could be that strong. To stick by Anna, knowing she was carrying Jack's child. He just thanked god knowing she was.

Jack's mouth dropped and he just stared blankly not fully hearing what she said, or believing it. "Did I just hear you right?" He half asked, half said.

"Yes, you heard right." She confirmed.

"How? Why? I don't even know what to say." Jack pushed out, confused.

"You need to promise me you won't tell. If I mean anything to you, you can't breathe a word of this. We haven't told anyone to protect this baby. I'm telling you in confidence." She said, praying he would keep this between them.

"David? You and David." He said, not really even wanting to think about it.

"It just happened. I lost Leo, he lost Leora. Sometimes we just need someone, you know? We're not proud of it, but we're taking responsibility. We're protecting this baby from Pine Valley."

"I can't believe David would do something like this to Anna, does she even know? He's a real son of a"

"You don't have any room to talk. I know you slept with Anna, so don't you dare criticize David. And she does know. She agreed to keep the secret too." She told him, a bit angry that he could just blame David for doing the exact same thing.

"He's okay with never acknowledging this child as his? What are his plans?" Jack asked, this time as a concerned father and apparently grandfather.

"He's doing it for this child and for Anna. Right now, the baby has a single mother and a loving uncle. And that's the way it's going to stay, right?" She challenged him.

"Now I understand why he's the first one you call and why he's so concerned."

"Jack?" She asked, wanting an answer.

"Yes. I'll do it for you and my, my grandchild. David is going to help you raise this child? Provide for the two of you if need be? I won't put up with him if he doesn't."

"Yes, I understand that. Thank you for being here for us. Dad." She said with a smile, happy that he was going to keep their secret and happy that she had a real father for once in her life.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said, as he hugged her. He may not like David and he didn't appreciate his role in her life, but he'd accept it for, them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He put the key in the door handle and opened the door to her apartment. She walked in and he followed behind her, closing the door. "Thank you for bringing me home, David." She said as she took a seat on the couch. It had been a long night.

"You don't have to thank me Greenlee. This is just part of my job." He told her, dropping the keys on the coffee table.

"Well Jack was going bring me home, you should have went home." She told him.

"This is my responsibility. To make sure you and the baby are taken care of. Jack can come take care of you while I'm working. Otherwise, I'm going to be the one to do these things. You need anything? A blanket, a drink, something to eat?" He asked, she nodded her head no and he took a seat next to her.

"David, I told Jack." She revealed, looking down.

"You did what?" He exclaimed, more than a little unnerved.

"He knew something was up. And it was the only way to get him off of your back. He wanted to step in as dutiful and loving father." She smiled.

"What if he tells someone? Erica? She wouldn't keep this secret if it got her all the fortune and fame possible. What were you thinking?" He had a moment of panic, Erica finding out would be the worst.

"I made him swear to keep it to himself. He was actually kind of sweet about it. Though he tried to make you the bad guy at first. But I corrected him." She assured him.

"Every time you tell someone else, the faster the people in this town are going to find out. That's going to risk everything we're working toward."

"David I didn't. It's just Jack. He'll keep it to himself. I told him he'll no longer be my father if he doesn't. It's okay, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"You better hope not Greenlee, I don't want to bring this down on this child or Anna. This isn't even about us. You know that right?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. Do you know how scared I was today? It was the first time I was actually scared for someone who isn't even with us yet. How does that happen, David? It's like nothing that I've felt before." She said, referring to the days events, while putting a hand on her abdomen.

"A child just has a way to grab onto your heart before you know it. It's only going to get stronger. And when you see him or her for the first time it's just going to make you feel complete."

She took his hand, "I know that a child could never replace another, but you're going to feel that again."

She went to the door after hearing a knock, surprised to find Jack on the other side. "Jack, I don't think you should be here." She started.

"I'm not here about us. I'm here about you." He said heading in the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? If David sees you here" She continued, as he walked in, not caring that she didn't offer for him to come in.

"Anna how can you stand by and watch your husband get ready to raise a child with another woman? His sister in law, of all people." He asked, genuinely caring about Anna's part in all of this.

She was surprised that he knew so much, but quickly figured that Greenlee had told him. "Love." She spoke short and directly.

"After what happened between us? Between them? You can't honestly believe that." He questioned. He'd never understand what it was the women of Pine Valley saw in the man. They'd all hate David at one point but there would always be a time where they couldn't stay away.

"We were grieving Jack, and we didn't know how to handle it? Is there even a right way? All I know is that I still love him and I don't think I can live without him. I may not like what's going on, but I could never make him choose. Not after"

"So you'll stand by and pretend that child is your niece or nephew, all the while your husband is playing daddy?"

"For the same reason I assume you're going to be keeping this to yourself? Because you love Greenlee?" It wasn't a question, he wouldn't be here or know the truth if he didn't.

"Don't worry, if David does anything, I mean anything to hurt Greenlee or that child, I'll make sure the world knows, and have David locked up where he belongs."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're just doing what any father would do, and so is David. But I will tell you, I'll be firmly on David's side. Just in case you wondered."

"No I figured that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. I tried to help you see the light Anna, I'm just sorry you didn't."

"So we'll see you at family events?" She said dryly.

"I guess so." He said, headed back out the door.

"Jackson, I am glad that you and Greenlee were able to have a relationship. I know that you wanted one."

"Thank you Anna. I hope you get the happiness you deserve, with or without Hayward." He said before he walked out the door and Anna closed it. She was more convinced than ever that David and Greenlee had done the right thing. If Jackson couldn't help but lecture her over David, what would they say to Greenlee about her and her child? Sure he'd made mistakes, done some terrible things, but that child didn't deserve to be told their father was evil and that they should hate them. She would have never done that to Leora and she wouldn't let that happen to this child either.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

David and Anna walked into the cabin after a meeting at the PVPD. She had been reinstated as Police Chief after several months on personal leave, or at least that's what the governor was calling it. He had tried many times to get her to reconsider, but she just couldn't bring herself to get back into what she loved because she didn't think she could reclaim what Leora's death took from her. "I'm glad you decided to go back. I don't think I've seen you this happy, not since, since the day she was born." He pushed out, his hand on her cheek.

"This is what I needed. Thank you for pushing me to go back." She said, putting her hand over his.

"Well I have the hospital back. It was only right that you have your badge back." He told her as he watched her touching her badge with her free hand. She hadn't stopped looking at it since she got it. And her gun, he was pretty sure she held it in her hand the whole ride home.

"Now that we're both back in power at our respective jobs, I was thinking that maybe we could celebrate." He said as he put his other hand on her hip.

"What about Greenlee?" She half asked, half said she pushed his hand off of her hip.

"What about her?" He asked confused.

"Don't you want to celebrate with her too?"

"What is going on with you Anna? She has nothing to do with us."

"Oh but she has everything to do with us David. She's carrying your child."

"I thought we were moving past this. I thought you understood."

"Well you're always running to her side, sharing everything with her."

"Would you rather I let her do things by herself, ignore her. Do you want me to walk away from this child Anna? Because if it's the only thing that's going to make this work than I'll do it. I tell you everyday that I love you, but if it's not enough."

"No that's not what I want. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get overwhelmed with it all. Seeing you run off and helping Greenlee, preparing to be a father again. It just makes me think about what could have been. That should have been us. And now I get to watch the two of you."

He pulled her to him and held her. "What can I do? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"This helps." She said, breaking a faint smile.

"I know we said that we wouldn't get married again unless it was for love, but if this isn't it, I don't know what is. I pretty much think that this qualifies. I don't think we could go through anything more than we already have. And I know that this probably isn't the best time, but I've been wanting to ask you for weeks." He rambled, not at all how he wanted to ask.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

"You want to know that I'm committed to you, this does that, doesn't it?"

"I don't know that getting married is the solution though. There is just too much drama that I think if we do it for the wrong reasons, and you know what mean, that we'll end up apart."

"Can you just trust me that this is right? That I want what we have more than anything?"

"Alright, yes. But I want a real ring this time. Last time we didn't have time, but you have plenty of time to get one. It doesn't even have to be a diamond, but I want this to be different this time. The first time was convenience, this time it isn't."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd want one, or baby I'd have one in my pocket."

"I changed my mind. I think it'd be nice to have a rock on my finger. I'm really making you work for it this time." She said, poking her finger into his chest.

"Well then I better get started now. I have my work cut out for me." He said, his hands on either side of her face, as he kissed her.

There was a knock on the door. She assumed it to be David and told them, him, to just come in. He opened the door but called out before he walked in. "It's Ryan."

"Oh, Ryan?" She half asked, half said from her position on the couch.

"You don't have to get up." He told her, noticing her moving to get off of the couch. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't think I needed to stay the other day. You had Jack, and David."

"Yeah I never got to thank you. Thank you for everything Ryan. You didn't have to do that for me. For us."

"Yes I did. Okay well I just wanted to see how you were. You look okay, are you?"

"Yes, everything is fine now. It was just me overreacting. Just normal pains."

"Well that's good, it wasn't anything serious."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I hate that I scared the shit out of David."

"So what's up with him Greenlee?"

"What do you mean? He was Leo's brother, he's like my brother. And he's there for me, for anything."

"But you have Jack? Why Hayward?"

"If you're going to attack David, then just go."

"Alright, I guess if he's there like you say he is and treats you well than okay."

"Good, so if we can just agree to leave David out of this." Greenlee said, tired of everyone doing this.

"Agreed." He said dropping the subject.

"So would you like to do lunch sometime?"

"How does me visiting to see how you are equal a lunch date?"

"Because I'm bored and I need to vent about Kendall. You like her don't you?" She asked, knowing he and Kendall were more than close.

"Yeah we're pretty close." Ryan agreed.

"Good, then maybe you can teach me how to keep from killing her." Greenlee said, using her hands to illicit a vision of what she'd like to do to her coworker.

"That bad? She hasn't said anything to me."

"You have a lot to learn about women Ryan."

"So lunch, what about tomorrow?"

"That's good. Around 1 at BJ's?" She confirmed.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Ryan said before he walked back out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He had taken Anna to get her ring the next day and they were headed to lunch to celebrate. When they walked into the Valley Inn dining room, he noticed Greenlee with Ryan at a table a few from theirs.

"What is Greenlee doing here with him?" David asked as they moved to sit at their table.

"Same thing as us, having lunch?" She tried humoring him, but she knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Why would she be having lunch with Lavery?" He half asked, half said, still keeping his eyes locked on them.

"Because they're hungry? David we're here to celebrate, not to worry about what they're doing." She said, hand on his arm.

"Why don't we at least go over there and tell her about our news?" He said, eyes still on Ryan and Greenlee.

"You just want to find out what they're doing." She said rolling her eyes.

"She should know about our engagement, don't you think?" he said justifying his attempt to go to their table.

"You can tell her later. Maybe a phone call? Don't go interrupt them." She pleaded.

"If it's nothing, than it's not really interrupting." He said looking at her. He just wanted her to give him permission to go over there. He wouldn't be able to sit here and eat without going over there.

"If we go over there, you'll just tell her and we'll come right back here, right?" She asked, knowing this wasn't a good idea but if he didn't go over he'd be focused on them for the rest of lunch.

"Yes." He said, smiling and pulling her up with him. He practically drug her across the room to their table.

Ryan saw him coming and Greenlee turned to see David and Anna headed their way. "David, Anna, hi." She said, kind of surprised to see them there.

"Hi Greenlee." David said, looking at Ryan.

"What are you two doing here?" Greenlee asked David.

"Well we could ask you that same question." David spat out needing to know what was going on.

"We were going to have lunch, but David wanted to tell you something first." Anna said hitting David's arm with her elbow.

"Yes I thought you should know, Anna and I are engaged." He told Greenlee with a smile, putting his arm around Anna's waist and pulling her close, glancing at Ryan quickly.

"Wow that's awesome, but do you really call that engaged, you two were like married." Greenlee asked, making a confused face.

"Technically we were divorced, but we're going to start over, It's different this time." Anna told her.

"Yes, very different." Greenlee agreed, both women looking at David, David looking at Ryan.

"Okay, we just wanted to tell you, well have a good lunch." Anna said to Greenlee, this time pulling David with her back to their table.

"What was up with that?" Ryan asked Greenlee.

"David and Anna getting engaged? Yeah I know that's weird and awesome at the same time." She said smiling, going back to eating the food she had ordered.

"Yeah, weird. But no, what's with that guy? He acts like he owns you or something." Ryan said looking over her shoulder and looking at David.

"Who? David? He just thought I should know about their engagement. We're close and he wanted to tell me." She told him, not getting what Ryan was talking about.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Didn't you see him looking at me? I know we're not friends but it was like he didn't want me here, talking to you." He told her. He wasn't crazy was he?

"Probably because he didn't. He cares about me. Probably worried you're going to hurt me or something."

"I don't get it. Why is he so worried about me? We're just friends." He said, deciding he wasn't ever going to like that guy.

"Because he's David. And ever since Leo died and then Leora, he just has this need to protect me. After a while he'll see that I don't need protection from you." She hoped her words were true. She could have him acting like a parent when it came to men in her life.

"Can't you just tell him you don't?"

"Like he'd believe that. Don't worry about him. Now where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me about Kendall."

"Stop looking over there. They're just talking. Something we should be doing." Anna said a little angry he couldn't just focus on them.

"What do you mean, we're here to eat." He said, never looking at her.

"But we're not doing that either." She pointed out.

"Yes, because we don't have our food yet." He insisted, though he hadn't even looked away from Greenlee and Ryan's table since they'd returned to theirs.

"Yes we do. If you weren't focusing all your attention to what Greenlee and Ryan are doing, you'd have noticed the waiter bring our food."

"Oh yeah I see." He said finally noticing the food in front of him."

"You don't have to worry about Ryan taking your place." She said honestly, his head spinning toward her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid Ryan is going to take your place. Greenlee wouldn't do that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pushed out, was it that obvious?

"You can't help but watch every move they make. You're worried that every man Greenlee has a conversation with will be raising your child. It's not going to happen, and if it does, I'll just arrest him or something."

"You'd do that?" He half asked, also admitting that this was what he worried about.

"Of course. And then I'd have a talk with Greenlee. Which is something you need to do. You need to talk to her about your concerns." He put his hand on hers, silencing her seemingly unending tirade.

"You can read me so well. I don't deserve you." He said as he picked her hand up and kissed it. "Why don't we get out of here? It's too distracting in here."

"Finally, you've come to your senses." She smiled and they got up as he dropped cash on the table and walked out of the Valley Inn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Lunch wasn't enough? Now I get dinner?" Ryan Lavery asked as he walked in the front door. They had set another date, this time Greenlee offered to feed him dinner in her penthouse.

"It's not like I cooked or anything. It's called take-out." She laughed.

"So where is David? I'm waiting for him to come walking out here and tell us he'll be joining us." He said, as he mocked looking around, paranoid.

"David is not here." She laughed again, closing the door behind him. "I think he's actually at the clinic tonight."

"So now you know his schedule? What is it with you two?" He asked, noting she knew a lot about David and his whereabouts.

"He just likes to call and tell me when he goes somewhere, just in case I need him for anything." She told him. It was true, just not the whole truth.

"Oh okay." He said, still not getting the relationship between the two of them.

"So you and Kendall, had it out today? She was bitching about you at work."

"Yes, she doesn't have time for me with Fusion. Something about work being all the comfort she needs, it can take the place of any man." He said, recalling Kendall's earlier words.

"Ouch. She's just stressed. The new product line launch didn't go like we expected. It's been a rough few weeks." She explained.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to decide I'm good enough again." He said taking a seat on the couch. He didn't mean that to be an announcement he was a free man, but after he said it, he thought maybe that was what he needed for Greenlee to get he wanted more from this relationship than there was.

"I'm sure it's just stress. She'll apologize for it in a few days." Greenlee said, hoping she would get a reaction from him, anything to let her know he was done with her. She wasn't one to steal another gal's guy, alright, yes she was, but she liked Ryan and if Kendall was going to throw him away she would take advantage of it.

"I told her she had one day to decide, or we were done. I haven't heard anything yet." He told her, wondering if Greenlee was playing the same game as him.

"So you and Kendall are done?" She half asked, half hoped.

"Yes I think so. Our relationship was just about sex anyway. Any time I tried to get close, she'd change the subject or have work to do or something."

"That's Kendall for you."

"You're so different Greenlee. Different than you were." He said realizing she was in deed a different person than he remembered.

"I think that Leo did that. I used to be just as shallow and self-absorbed as Kendall." She said honestly. She was different now, she was different with Leo.

"Well he did good. I really like this you." He admitted, leaning in closer to her. They held each others gaze, both of them knowing what was coming next. She moved a little closer and then he moved close enough that their lips met. What was soft at first turned hard and fast.

She broke their kiss to speak quickly. "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry for food." He said smiling before she smiled and quickly met his parted lips. She moved closer to him. Sitting on his lap, hands on his shoulders and moving up his neck so that she could kiss him easier. This time he spoke, through their joined lips. "Greenlee, you're pregnant." He said, it dawning on him that this might be a little awkward.

She pulled back, "What? Pregnant girls can't kiss?" She half asked breathing heavily. He just smiled and continued what he started.

"Dr. Anderson." he shouted loudly to draw attention from a woman he knew fondly.

She turned around at the mention of her name. "Dr. Hayward, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I told you I'd be back. We had a bet, remember?" He asked, hoping to job her memory.

"I thought you meant days, not weeks." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I've had a lot going on." _You have no idea_. He thought.

"People don't stop getting sick you know."

"Hey you know I do have a job at the hospital. I'm treating the sick there too." He said almost begging for to take it as an excuse.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually help?" She asked, taking the chart of the next patient.

"Of course." He said, holding out his hand for a chart for himself and she'd gladly handed him one. "Oh look at this one, a cut to the forearm." He mocked.

"You know you love this place." She smiled. He may have complained a lot, but she was right. Sometimes it was nice to help people that didn't really need the medical attention, but just a warm place to stay, and another human to talk to.

After they cleared out the clinic waiting room, Janelle and David took a seat, her in the chair behind the desk and him on the desk. "See now wasn't that fun?" Janelle asked, both of them warn out from the fifty or so patients they took care of in a matter of hours.

"Thrilling. Now I believe you owe me a shift at PVH."

"You came through on your end of the deal. I guess that means I need to live a day in David Hayward's shoes." She sighed.

"For some reason I like the sound of that." David smiled, his hand on his chin acting like he was picturing that very image. "I have a triple bypass scheduled tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like to assist me with that."

"You're going to let me scrub in?" She half asked, half said.

"Sure why not? It's what I do."

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Hayward." She said as she stood up and shook his hand, thanking him for the work he did for the past few hours and for the offer to join him in surgery.

"Dr. Anderson." He replied, before they both headed out of the clinic for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As they exited the OR, they took off their gowns and gloves and hats before discarding them in the nearest bin. "I haven't seen anything like that in a while." Janelle said amazed.

"You mean how messed up that guys' heart was or how good I was at repairing it?" He said with a smirk.

"I know you're good like that, I just haven't seen the inside of a heart in ages. It was pretty fascinating." She admitted.

"Now do you see why a guy could get a complex?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I take back everything I ever said about you. I actually think I got one just from assisting." She said fixing her hair as he held the door to his office open for her.

"Multiply that by 300 and that's about the average number of hearts I'll fix in a year. That's what makes the ego so big." He said as she took a seat in a chair and he in the chair behind his desk.

"But then you have all that paperwork and boring exam stuff we did this morning to even that out." She laughed.

"Yes it's not all fun and games." He said as he tried to sort the mess on his desk.

"Thank you for today David." She said with a smile. He might have been the only man she'd ever gotten along with, well besides men she had dated.

"It was no problem, we had a deal. And to tell you the truth, you're the only female friend I've ever had that I haven't tried to sleep with." He admitted but quickly wondered if she had the sense of humor not to be offended by his words.

"Should I be offended by that or take that as a complement?" She asked, unsure if that was a good thing.

"Let's just say I don't do friends, so for you I cherished our friendship and it had nothing to do with a notch on my belt."

"Well it probably helps that you're married." She proposed.

"This is true." He agreed. He loved being honest with someone who wasn't his family, so much so that he wanted tell her what was going on. He felt like he needed her to know. "Janelle, you consider me a friend right?" He asked, hoping she said yes.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"I just, there is something I wanted to tell you, but I need to know that you'll keep it in confidence."

"Yes, I'd never betray you like that David. Besides, who would I tell? I don't exactly have friends around here."

"I'm being serious Janelle. No one can find out."

"I won't tell anyone. What is it David?"

"It's the reason I left the clinic."

"You said that you needed the money, to take care of your family. David, are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need money?" She said worried that he had gotten himself mixed up in something bad.

"No it's nothing like that, but I do need to take care of my family." He said putting his head down. Even though he wanted her to know, he was having a hard time actually telling her the truth.

"Than what is it? What do you want to tell me David?"

"It's about Greenlee and her baby."

"Is everything alright with her and the baby?"

"Yes, as far as we know, it's a normal pregnancy."

"So what is it? Is it the father, is he back in the picture?"

"He never left the picture.

"Okay and you know who he is?" She said hoping he'd just tell her if she didn't say anything else.

"Yes." He paused, unable to keep it to himself any longer. "It's me."

She was quiet, not sure if she heard him right or maybe misunderstood him. "You?" She half asked, half said.

"Greenlee's baby is mine. I'm the father." He said pulling a hand through his hair.

"Oh." Was all she said. What was she supposed to say to that? She hoped he explain.

"It was one time, after Leora's death. I was angry, hurt and Greenlee was still missing Leo and there was the death of his niece. It didn't mean anything. Sometimes you just need each other you know? And then I found out Anna slept with Jack." He said it fast, and as if he was trying to justify himself.

"But you and Anna are good now?" She half asked, half said.

"We are, I actually just proposed to her. We're getting married again. I know you must be thinking this is the craziest thing you've ever heard. Wondering why would we get back together after this? Because we still love each other. We both made a mistake in grief, but we've worked past it."

"That's good that you could work that out. You and Anna are good together. Where does that leave Greenlee and the baby?"

"As far as the world is concerned, I'm just that child's uncle. I'll be helping raise the baby and providing for them, but that's all there is between us."

"David, are you going to be okay with not being able to acknowledge this child?"

"I have to be. It wouldn't be fair to put our mistakes on our child. It's better if everyone thinks of the child as Greenlee's." He told her on the verge of tears. It killed him to have to do this, but it was best for everyone involved.

"And Anna knows about all of this?" She asked.

"Yes, I told her the truth. She agreed to keep quiet about the baby."

"No wonder you wanted to tell me. That's a lot to keep to yourself. I know it wasn't planned and that you'd never want to replace Leora, but I'm glad you're getting a second chance David."

"Thanks Janelle and thanks for listening to me."

"Of course. I have to get back to the clinic, but you keep me updated okay?" She said getting up.

"I will and I'll be by the clinic again soon." He promised as they hugged. She left his office and he took a seat back in his chair. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was nice to finally have a friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He knocked on the door a few times before he finally called her name. "Greenlee. Greenlee." He called as he continued to knock. The continuous pounding on the door woke her and she got up, still half asleep to answer the door. She put on a robe laying at the end of the bed and she walked down the hall and into the living room, careful not to trip on the steps down toward the door. When she opened the door she was a bit surprised to find David behind the racket.

"David. What are you doing knocking on my door this early?" Greenlee asked as wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Greenlee, it's nine thirty. Your appointment is at ten. Why aren't you dressed?" He said as he walked in the door.

"What appointment?" She asked confused.

"The amniocentesis is today. You need to get ready, we can't afford to miss this appointment." He said as he looked around the apartment.

"What's going on out here?" A shirtless Ryan asked as he entered the living room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" David practically yelled. The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt. "Never mind it doesn't matter. Can you just get dressed? We're already going to be late." He said as he gently pushed her toward her room so that she could get dressed.

"Yes David, I'm sorry I forgot, it completely slipped my mind." She said as she pulled her hand through her hair.

"No problem honey, just hurry up okay?" He said as she left the room. "Lavery, you can get your clothes and get the hell out." David demanded as he headed for an article of clothing he assumed was Ryan's on the floor.

"You don't tell me what to do Hayward." Ryan snapped as he grabbed the shirt David had just picked up.

"Well Greenlee is leaving and I doubt she'll want you hanging around in her apartment while she's out." He said picking up another article of clothing. He felt ill knowing how the other mans clothes became scattered.

"Actually Hayward, you can go. I can take Greenlee wherever she needs to go." Ryan said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"This is none of your concern Ryan, but it is your fault Greenlee overslept and is now going to be late for her appointment. She'll be lucky if they don't cancel the appointment because of it." He said as he opened the door, hoping Ryan would heed his words and leave.

"I care about Greenlee and you need to relax. I'll get her to this appointment as soon as she's ready." Ryan insisted.

"I don't think you understand the delicacy of the situation Ryan. She can't afford to miss the time table for this testing." David said almost panicking as he looked at his watch.

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal Hayward. You know you don't own her, right?" Ryan asked as he stepped closer to David.

"As usual you have no idea what you're talking about Ryan and just because you're sharing a bed with her doesn't mean you own her either." David said with a half laugh as he took a step away from the door, closer to Ryan.

"Your brother is dead, you have no place here." Ryan spit out, instantly regretting his words as David's fist made contact with his face. Greenlee had walked in just in time to see David's shot to Ryan.

"What the hell is going on here?" She shrieked as she moved quickly to Ryan to make sure he was okay.

"You say anything about my brother again and I'll kill you Lavery." David threatened with a finger pointed at him.

"What? You said something about Leo? Why would you do that Ryan?" She asked, hoping he had a good explanation.

"I was just trying to tell David that he doesn't need to be here. I could take you to this appointment."

"Oh Ryan, thank you but David is going to take me. I know you don't think much of David but he's taking care of me and the baby and I'm going to let him. I know you'd do anything for me too, but David's been here for me this whole time and he's probably always going to be in my life. If you can't accept that then I don't know if this is going to work." Greenlee said honestly. It was the closest to the truth. David would always be part of this child's life and that meant always being around. If they couldn't handle being in the same room, something had to give.

"I understand, just know that I'm here if you need anything." Ryan said with a half smile, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'll call you later okay?" She smiled as Ryan put on his shoes and headed out the door.

"Alright let's get going." David said as he grabbed her purse off the table and headed out the same door behind her.

They had a few minutes to kill in the car, and who he found in her loft this morning kept his mind running. "Greenlee" He said but she cut him off.

"David, I know what you're going to say. I know you aren't happy about finding Ryan this morning. But we both agreed that we can't be together like that. You are getting married to Anna again. I think it's time for me to move on you know, and these pregnancy hormones are just driving me insane. I really like Ryan and I know you two have some bad blood between you, but if things get serious, like I told Ryan you'll have to get used to him being here."

"I get that you're a grown woman and I can't tell you who you can and can't see." _Whoa I sound like her dad._ "I just, It's hard to stomach that you and Ryan, when our baby is in there."

"Awww. I'm sorry I didn't even think about that. Just try not to think about it." She half laughed.

"Ha ha. I can't." He laughed too.

"Why don't we change the subject? You know they're going to ask again, do we want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked hoping to clear his head a little.

"I don't care at this point all I want is a healthy baby, girl or boy." He said seriously.

"I've been thinking about it recently and I kind of want to know so I can go buy a bunch of baby clothes."

"If you want to know, we can know. It's up to you."

"Okay, we'll find out. That will let us narrow down some names too." She smiled a big smile.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." He said as he parked the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the amnio, they arrived back at Greenlee's loft and he got her settled on the couch. He had suggested the bed but she insisted she didn't want to be stuck in there. "Do you need anything else? Something to eat or drink?" He offered after covering her with a couple blankets.

"No I'm good David, thank you." She smiled.

"I'll just be right over here if you need me." He told her as he headed over to the chair.

"You're not staying here David. I'm fine. Go home and be with Anna." She insisted.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You aren't allowed to move from that spot until tomorrow."

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise I'll stay here like a good girl if you go." She said trying to hide her smile.

"You don't think I'm buying that do you? I know you Greenlee." He shook his head.

"David you know I wouldn't risk anything happening to our child. Besides I wasn't going to be alone." She admitted.

"You're going to invite Lavery over here as soon as I go aren't you?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He felt a little anger rise up. It wasn't because he was mad that that guy was Lavery, well he was, but he didn't like the fact that she no longer needed him. He'd been replaced.

"David its not that I don't appreciate everything you do for us, its just that I want to spend time with Ryan. I like being with him." She said honestly.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he took a seat next to her legs.

"Yes sure." She said, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Do you see yourself getting serious with Ryan?" He asked looking her straight in the face.

She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She hadn't thought about it much herself. "I don't know."

"I know you know Greenlee, whether you think you do or not. I just need to know where this stands, so I can work on accepting it." He said looking away, he could feel her answer.

He took the words she had planned to say right out of her mouth. This wasn't the David that had been jealous of Ryan earlier today. "Since when did you become Dr. Phil?"

"Can you just answer me honestly? I'm trying to be an adult here and I don't know how long it'll last."

"I do want to spend all my free time with Ryan yes. I love waking up with him and I love going to bed with him. It started out as friends with him and then lovers. I never thought I'd get over losing Leo, but I think I found someone who makes me almost as happy as he did. And yes I can see a future for he and I. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked him. There she had said it. Admitted her feelings to him, ones she hadn't yet even admitted to herself.

"Yes, because it was the truth. I may not like the guy, but I can't keep you from happiness because of it. I wish I could that for you. That we could raise our child together as a family, but we can't. If you think he's the guy and you trust him enough be there for you, then I can handle it. I just want you to promise me one thing." He said, trying to keep his composure.

"Sure David, anything." She said moving closer to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Please don't try to replicate what you and Leo had with Ryan. Make it something new, different." He said looking up at her again.

"David, I could never do that. No one could ever replace Leo. No one." She assured him.

"Okay." He smiled. "Why don't you give Ryan a call? I'm not leaving until he gets here." She smiled back at him and grabbed for her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"He's on his way." She told David as she put the phone back down on the cradle.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Anna and I are getting married next weekend."

"Really, that's great." She thought about asking if she was invited, but she determined she probably wasn't due to the already difficult situation they were in. "What kind of ceremony is it?"

"We decided to go back to Elk Green. We both agreed that we started falling in love there and it's only right we get married there again."

"Look at you two being all sentimental."

"Well we're doing this right this time. Oh and I should be back before the results come in. We're only staying for a day or two."

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked, not sure what she was referring too.

"That this time next week we'll know if we're having a little girl or a little boy?" Greenlee asked.

"You know I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy." He said looking away.

"Don't you have the slightest preference or apprehension?" She asked, knowing he had to have an opinion.

He hesitated before he spoke. "I don't know how I'll handle a little girl." He said honestly.

"I think you'll be fine. Yes any child you see is going to remind you of her, but they'll also bring their own personality and it will separate themselves from her." Greenlee told him.

"What if I can't handle it? What if I start to make this child feel like a replacement?" He asked her, emotion starting to creep up on him.

"You won't." She told him, but before he could say something else there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" She joked. He got up and answered the door knowing who was on the other side. Ryan on the other hand was surprised to find David on the other side.

"Oh David, I didn't, I didn't know you were here." He stuttered. He didn't want to start anything.

"Come on in Ryan. We've been waiting for you." David said as he showed the man in with his arm.

He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or scared. "I can go if" He started.

"No you have to take care of Greenlee. I'll see you later Greenlee." David said as he kissed her on the cheek. As he moved towards Ryan, he stopped to say something, low enough she didn't hear. "You keep your hands to yourself for a few days and we'll be just fine. And make sure she stays put for the next 24 hours." He moved to the door and said aloud. "I have a wedding to get ready for. I'll catch you guys later."

"What is wrong with Hayward?" Ryan asked as soon as he shut the door.

"He's finally accepted you, don't screw it up." Greenlee told him and she reached for his hand.


End file.
